Zutara Week 2011
by zukofan2005
Summary: Day 5: Awkward  Inspired by a true story, Katara enjoys singing when she's alone but things get a little awkward when she sees that she has an audience of one guy she never expected at the time
1. Day 1: Mask

HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK ZUTARIANS! :D

* * *

><p>Boredom. That was the only thing Katara felt. Here she was dressed as the Painted Lady at a costume party at her friend Ty Lee's house and she wasn't exactly in a partying mood. Maybe she was half an hour ago when she was actually with her friends but now? When she first came to the party she was with her brother Sokka (dressed as a soldier), and her friends Aang (dressed as a hippy) and Toph (dressed as a wrestler). An hour ago Sokka met up with his girlfriend Suki (dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior). The two of them had then gone upstairs and didn't come down since. Half an hour later Aang had to take Toph home, leaving Katara on her own at the party with a bunch of other people she didn't really know. She would have left already but Sokka was her ride home and she didn't have a drivers license.<p>

"Hey Kat!"

Katara looked up to see the peppy Ty Lee standing in front of her. She was dressed in a cute circus acrobat costume.

"What are you doing here sitting by your lonesome?" she demanded with her head cocked to the side and a cute look of curiousity on her face. "Why aren't you hanging out with other people? I mean even Mai is actually mingling."

It was true. A short distance away dressed as a vampire princess was the gloomy but popular Mai. And she was talking to a guy. Of course this wasn't just any guy. This guy was Ruon Jian, one of the most popular guys in their school.

"Seriously, get up and go mingle!" Ty Lee grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her off the couch she was sitting in.

Katara tried to pull her hand out of the bubbly girl's surprisingly strong grip.

"Ty Lee, no. I hardly know anybody here!"

"Exactly! That's the point of mingling!"

The two girls were now standing at the refreshment table where one other person was standing. This person was dressed from head to toe in black and hanging off their back was a scabbard holding a pair of fake duel dao swords. Judging by how the body looked Katara guessed that this person was a somewhat muscular guy.

Ty Lee let go of Katara's hand and placed it over her upper back.

"Now go talk to some people and flirt with some cute guys!" she said before pushing her friend toward the guy in black. Katara stumbled forward and bumped in him from behind. She took a couple steps bacl, fixing her hat and veil and mumbling some quick apologies.

"What are you supposed to be?

Katara stopped fiddling with her costume. That voice...it sounded familiar. She looked up to get a look at his face (he was a head taller than her) and  
>stumbled backwards when she saw a demonic blue mask instead of a face.<p>

"I could ask you the same question." she answered.

"The Blue Spirit? You know, the masked thief?"

Katara didn't react. She never heard of the Blue Spirit. Though she couldn't see it, she knew the masked boy was rolling his eyes.

"He's a comic book hero?"

That explained why Katara had never heard of him. She wasn't much of a comic book reader.

"I don't read comics." she said

"Then what are you supposed to be?"

_Wow, this guy is pretty rude. _Katara grumbled mentally.

"I'm dressed as the Painted Lady. She's an ancient spirit who watches over the villages by the river. It's old ancient folklore. You know...something  
><em>real<em>."

"Well at least other people have heard of me."

Katara growled softly. She could not believe how rude this guy was.

_No wonder he was by himself_ she thought.

"Well what did you have to do for that?" she asked. "Black clothes and a mask? It took me hours to get all this make-up right."

Katara could hear a faint chuckle behind that demon mask.

"So let me get this straight;" he said, "You spent as much time getting ready for a party as the length of the party it's self? I will never understand women."

Okay that did it. She was sick and tired of hearing sexist comments. She got enough of them from her brother, she didn't need them from some stranger!

"Well you're a guy we don't expect you too."

"Well I'm not trying to impress anyone. I'm just here to have fun."

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. And that's why you're here by yourself."

"You're one to talk."

"Well you know, I'm not trying to impress anyone either. " She turned away from him and began to walk away "You can go have your fun."

"Fine!"

Katara went back to her couch and sat down in it again, totally annoyed. First she had to deal with complete boredom because her brother decided to get lucky and now she was feeling complete annoyance from that guy. His voice and his attitude seemed very familiar to Katara but she couldn't think of who he was.

"You wanna dance?"

Katara looked up to see a boy Sokka's age in a Navy uniform with his hand held out for her to take. Boredom and annoyance forgotten, she accepted the boy's offer. The boy took her hand and led her to the bigger part of the livingroom where the other guests were dancing. As the two of them danced the boy pulled Katara closer and closer to him by the minute. She was slightly uncomfortable at this but didn't say anything to stop him. It wasn't until the boy started grinding on her roughly that she just wanted to stop. She tried to pull herself away from him but he pulled her back in

"Let me go!" she told him.

Katara didn't know if he could even hear her because of the music or he was ignoring her. All she knew was that she was feeling sore from all the grinding. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push away but he refused to let her go. She was about to tell him to let her go again when she felt herself pulled out of the grinding boy's grip. Next thing she knew the Blue Spirit guy was standing in front of her.

"What's your problem?" the Navy guy asked angrily

"She doesn't want to dance with you anymore."

The grinder scoffed and reached out for Katara's arm but then her rescuer punched him in the face. The nearby guests stopped what they were doing and watched the scene with wide eyes. The Blue Spirit ignored them, he just took Katara's hand and led hear outside to the backyard. There was nobody else out there. Just a picnic table, some lounge chairs, and a fire pit. From outside the two of them could hear the loud music playing.

"You okay?" The Blue Spirit asked

Katara straightened out her dress, mostly to keep herself from looking up at him.

"Yeah." she muttered. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"It's just something any other person would've done. I saw a guy harassing a girl, and I got angry."

An uncomfortable silence.

"Well thanks for that."

The Blue Spirit nodded and the two of them looked away from each other. Another uncomfortable silence.

"Listen, you should probably be getting out of here. That guy might want to try something on you again."

Katara then remembered why she had to go through what she did on the dance floor and groaned.

"I can't. I'm here with my brother and I don't know where he is and I can't drive!"

The Blue Spirit scratched the back of his neck and looked around.

"Well you know there's nobody here and it's a pretty nice night...Let's just hang out out here until you're able to go home."

It did seem like a good idea. Out there Katara would be away from all the noise and she would be safe as long as she was with this guy.

The rest of the night Katara and the Blue Spirit laid on the lounge chairs staring up at the stars and talking. They talked about a lot of things; school, home life, family, and dreams. Katara told him about her favorite classes, about her father, brother, friends, and grandmother, and about how she hoped to be a doctor after she finished high school. The Blue Spirit told her about how he learned tae kwon do, about his father and sister and how he lived with his uncle. While they talked Katara soon knew who her rescuer in the blue mask was. She was surprised that _he_ would actually come to this kind of party, save her, and tell her about his life. After two hours Katara got a text from Sokka.

"Time for me to go." she said sadly. She was enjoying her time with the Blue Spirit and hated to see it end. She got up from her chair and looked at her companion.

"Thank you again." she said.

"No problem."

Katara went to the sliding doors with reluctance. Before she opened it she turned back to the Blue Spirit.

"See you at school Zuko."

* * *

><p>wow, reading this over now this was a really dumb one XD. Thanks to ZStar2010 for all the help<p> 


	2. Day 2: History

this oneshot takes place two years after the war ended. I actually am kinda proud of this one :)

* * *

><p>"Did you ever expect that something like this would ever happen?"<p>

Katara let out a sharp exhale and laughed softly.

"You mean becoming friends with a firebender who chased me and my friends all over the world? You know, that never crossed my mind."

Zuko chuckled and shook his head. He and Katara were walking together in the Fire Nation palace gardens. It had been two years since the end of the war and Team Avatar was having a little reunion inside the palace.

"You know, thinking back on everything that's happened between us, you becoming our friend is just...unbelievable."

Zuko sighed.

"Tell me about it." he muttered. "Have I ever told you how sorry I am for everything I did like what happened in Ba Sing Se and-"

Katara put a hand on Zuko's elbow.

"Zuko, the time for apologies is long over. You already redeemed yourself when you helped us end the war...and when you saved my life at that Agni Kai."

She removed her hand from his elbow and placed it over his chest where the lightning had hit him.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." she whispered, "It's my fault you got hurt."

"The time for apologies is long over." Zuko playfully quoted her.

She replied by lightly punching him on the arm and they both laughed. Katara looked over at the turtle duck pond a short distance away, lost in thought.

"My whole life I prayed to the spirits for the war to finally end. I never thought how different things would be."

"Like the Avatar finally returning, never having to worry about Fire Nation invasions anymore..." Zuko took Katara's hand in his own. "Becoming the girlfriend of the firebender who was once your enemy."

Katara kissed Zuko's scarred cheek.

"That is definetely something I never would have expected."

* * *

><p>I am seriously hoping I did the history oneshot right<p> 


	3. Day 3: Social Networking

obviously modern day. I had a lot of fun with this one and once again thanks to my good friend ZStar2010 for helping me with this!

MasterWaterbender101 - Katara

xSifuHotmanx - Zuko

Fire_Princess - Azula

Boomerang_Guy232 - Sokka

* * *

><p><em>MasterWaterbender101 has logged on<em>

MasterWaterbender101: Hey!

xSifuHotmanx: What's up?

MasterWaterbender101: Watcha doin?

xSifuHotmanx: Getting some hw done

MasterWaterbender101: Oh I don't wanna bug you, I'll come back later

xSifuHotmanx: Nah it's cool. I could use a break

MasterWaterbender101: Awesome!

MasterWaterbender101: Hey, I saw Mai today.

MasterWaterbender101: She seemed pretty upset about something

xSifuHotmanx: She and I broke up last night

MasterWaterbender101: I guess that would explain it

xSifuHotmanx: Yeah, it was pretty bad. She looked like she wanted to throw a knife at me.

MasterWaterbender101: Geez did you say the wrong things or something?

xSifuHotmanx: idk why are girls so crazy?

MasterWaterbender101: Not ALL girls are crazy you know

MasterWaterbender101: Just the ones you know

xSifuHotmanx: That is...so true

xSifuHotmanx: except you

MasterWaterbender101: Aw ^_^

MasterWaterbender101: Speaking of crazy girls, is your sister still giving you problems?

xSifuHotmanx: ugh, yeah.

xSifuHotmanx: I don't know why my dad likes her more though. She's nuts

MasterWaterbender101: It's weird, sometimes I actually think that your Uncle Iroh is your real dad

MasterWaterbender101: I mean he treats you like you're his son and everything

xSifuHotmanx: ...yeah, but I just wish

xSifuHotmanx: nm

MasterWaterbender101: What is it Zuko?

xSifuHotmanx: nothing

MasterWaterbender101: Is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything

xSifuHotmanx: fine

xSifuHotmanx: I just wish my mom was back. When my dad divorce her, he got full custody. I never see her, even on holidays. It sucks

xSifuHotmanx: But I shoudn't be bothering you with this

MasterWaterbender101: I undestand how you feel.

MasterWaterbender101: It isn't a bother, I care about you a lot

xSifuHotmanx: How would you understand!

MasterWaterbender101: My mom is dead remember?

xSifuHotmanx: oh

MasterWaterbender101: Not an easy thing to forget.

xSifuHotmanx: sorry I just got mad for moment

MasterWaterbender101: It's ok. I'm so sorry. You didn't want to talk about it and I just HAD to pry

xSifuHotmanx: No, I'm REALLY sorry I snapped. It's just not easy to talk about this to someone.

xSifuHotmanx: much less over chat

MasterWaterbender101: I understand.

xSifuHotmanx: Hey Katara?

MasterWaterbender101: Yes?

xSifuHotmanx: You think about her a lot too?

MasterWaterbender101: I don't think there is a day where I don't think about her.

MasterWaterbender101: Zuko?

xSifuHotmanx: Yes?

MasterWaterbender101: Do you ever, you know, call or write to your mom?

xSifuHotmanx: I would

xSifuHotmanx: If I knew where she was

MasterWaterbender101: Oh.

MasterWaterbender101: I'm sorry.

xSifuHotmanx: Hey you doing anything?

MasterWaterbender101: Nope. Just drawing and writing stories.

xSifuHotmanx: Well you want to meet up at Starbucks or something? My sister is trying to see who and what I'm chatting about.

MasterWaterbender101: Sure sounds fun!

MasterWaterbender101: Ooh I just had an idea!

xSifuHotmanx: What?

MasterWaterbender101: You wanna mess with Azula?

xSifuHotmanx: I'm listening

MasterWaterbender101: How about we do some sex talk and dirty jokes just to see if she's planning to spy on our chat

xSifuHotmanx: Katara that is a dirty and almost evil trick.

xSifuHotmanx: I LOVE IT!

MasterWaterbender101: AWESOME!

MasterWaterbender101: Ok first things first, go see if Azula's using her laptop

xSifuHotmanx: She's on the other side of the room giving me a creepy smile. and yes she just got on

MasterWaterbender101: Alright. We should log off and log back on, this way she won't be able to read the first part of our conversation

xSifuHotmanx: Got it.

_MasterWaterbender101 has logged off_

_xSifuHotmanx has logged off_

* * *

><p><em>MasterWaterbender101 has logged on<em>

_xSifuHotmanxhas logged on_

MasterWaterbender101: Hey Baby how are you?

xSifuHotmanx: I'm bored

xSifuHotmanx: what are you wearing?

MasterWaterbender101: I'm wearin that outfit you got me

MasterWaterbender101: That really tight black corset with the cute mini skirt

xSifuHotmanx: I'm guessing that ALL your wearing?

MasterWaterbender101: ;)

MasterWaterbender101: I was thinking about you earlier...

xSifuHotmanx: Really?

xSifuHotmanx: so was I

MasterWaterbender101: I was missing your body heat this morning when I woke up. Why did you leave so early?

xSifuHotmanx: well I had to get home so I could sneak in. I can't let my crazy sister know.

MasterWaterbender101: Aw, I felt so lonely after our little snuggle last night

MasterWaterbender101: Maybe we could finish it up later tonight?

xSifuHotmanx: isn't snuggle a bit of an understatement? You were screaming so loud I had to cover your mouth so you wouldn't wake the neighbors.

MasterWaterbender101: Good thing Dad and Sokka were out

xSifuHotmanx: Not often enough

MasterWaterbender101: Ugh, I know!

xSifuHotmanx: seriously your the only girl who's into that. you sick bitch

MasterWaterbender101: That's cuz I'm the only girl who can actually PLEASE you

xSifuHotmanx: Yeah

MasterWaterbender101: You know, tomorrow my dad is leaving for a business trip and Sokka is going to be spending the night at Suki's tomorrow night...

MasterWaterbender101: You thinkin what I'm thinkin?

xSifuHotmanx: Actually look under your bed...I got you something.

MasterWaterbender101: ok

MasterWaterbender101: Oh my gosh Zuko!

xSifuHotmanx: I'm thinking THAT!

xSifuHotmanx: you up for it?

MasterWaterbender101: I'll be wearing it when you get here stud

xSifuHotmanx: or not...It won't matter in the end ;)

MasterWaterbender101: And just so you don't leave again, I'm gonna tie you to the bed

xSifuHotmanx: Just cuz you're into that doesn't mean I am

MasterWaterbender101: Doesn't matter sex slave

xSifuHotmanx: So what time are they leaving? I can't wait any longer

MasterWaterbender101: You have to wait until tomorrow

xSifuHotmanx: Damn it then I need you to send me some pics to tie me over till then

xSifuHotmanx: WITH my gift

MasterWaterbender101: Hmmm...nah

MasterWaterbender101: I don't wanna spoil it for you

xSifuHotmanx: you're such a teasing slut

MasterWaterbender101: That's what my sex slave gets for leaving me alone in bed

xSifuHotmanx: Well you still got to meet up with me in a few mins at that place we talked about.

MasterWaterbender101: Ok, let me just change into something a little more...comfortable

xSifuHotmanx: and THAT isn't?

MasterWaterbender101: Hmm, that is a good point. Let me just put your gift away for no one to find

xSifuHotmanx: Okay I'll bring the whip

Boomerang_Guy232: BRING THE WHAT?

MasterWaterbender101: SOKKA?

xSifuHotmanx: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS CHAT LINE?

Boomerang_Guy232: I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER THAT! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

MasterWaterbender101: Sokka it's not what you think!

xSifuHotmanx: Ditto

Boomerang_Guy232: Oh REALLY?

_Boomerang_Guy232 has logged off_

MasterWaterbender101: What the? Where did he go?

xSifuHotmanx: What's he doing?

MasterWaterbender101: Oh spirits now he's in my room!

Fire_Princess: looks like your fun times will be on delay

xSifuHotmanx: AZULA GET OFF!

MasterWaterbender101: DON'T EVER COME NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN!

MasterWaterbender101: That was Sokka, not me!

MasterWaterbender101: Shut up Azula!

Fire_Princess: Well scroll up...they've been doing this for a while it seems

xSifuHotmanx: Sokka I swear to God

MasterWaterbender101: I SWEAR TO TUI AND LA IF YOU TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!

MasterWaterbender101: Oh great, now he's searching my room

MasterWaterbender101: Hang on a sec...

MasterWaterbender101: I just threw him out

_Boomerang_Guy232 has logged on_

xSifuHotmanx: well he woudn't have found any thing

Fire_Princess: How could you be sleeping with that slut!

Boomerang_Guy232: I am so telling dad about this you two!

MasterWaterbender101: Sokka!

xSifuHotmanx: Dude if you'd just listen

Boomerang_Guy232: LALALALALALALALALALALA DON"T WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!

xSifuHotmanx: NOT THAT!

MasterWaterbender101: Sokka we were just kidding around!

Fire_Princess: I'm got to tell Mai and then she kill you

xSifuHotmanx: yeah sokka.

MasterWaterbender101: Have fun with that, psycho bitch

xSifuHotmanx: Yeah we broke up

Boomerang_Guy232: Wait a minute! So you guys aren't...

MasterWaterbender101: HELL NO SOKKA

xSifuHotmanx: NO I was just trying to freak out Azula

Boomerang_Guy232: ...did it work?

xSifuHotmanx: and it worked...

MasterWaterbender101: Now Azula's gonna go even more crazy

xSifuHotmanx: yeah she yelling gibberish at me across the room. She was gocking at the screen before you showed up!

MasterWaterbender101: PLEASE tell me you took pictures

xSifuHotmanx: working it with the cell phone.

MasterWaterbender101: Is she still even on?

xSifuHotmanx: no she shut it and stormed out of the room. I think it worked.

xSifuHotmanx: But seriously she was freaking up till sokka butted in. then she was smiling trying to show him what we wrote. she's such a sadist.

MasterWaterbender101: I was hoping we'd have a better way to end this.

MasterWaterbender101: So what happens now?

xSifuHotmanx: I'm still up for Starbucks...

MasterWaterbender101: I'll meet you there ten minutes?

xSifuHotmanx: Great make sure you wearing the outfit

MasterWaterbender101: Oh I will sex slave

xSifuHotmanx: XD okay see you there

MasterWaterbender101: BTW I wanted to ask you something

xSifuHotmanx: What?

MasterWaterbender101: My dad and Sokka really are going to be gone tomorrow night. Do you wanna come over?

MasterWaterbender101: We could order some pizza and watch a couple movies

xSifuHotmanx: That sounds nice

Boomerang_Guy232: don't even think about it

MasterWaterbender101: SOKKA.

MasterWaterbender101: GET OFF

Boomerang_Guy232: FINE! but if I become an uncle

xSifuHotmanx: Dude, seriously, take a chill pill

MasterWaterbender101: For the record Sokka, I'm still a virgin

Boomerang_Guy232: Good, stay that way

_Boomerang_Guy232 has logged off_

xSifuHotmanx: so any way...pizza and a movie...isn't that like a date?

MasterWaterbender101: ...maybe

MasterWaterbender101: Unless you don't want it to be, I mean you did just break up with your girlfriend

xSifuHotmanx: No no, but why with me?

MasterWaterbender101: We've been friends for a while now and I've been thinking that maybe we could try it out

xSifuHotmanx: Really?...I am so glad you can't see me blushing right now.

MasterWaterbender101: You're cute when you blush

xSifuHotmanx: honestly I think your cute period.

MasterWaterbender101: Really? Thank you.

xSifuHotmanx: actually there was a reason I broke up with Mai

MasterWaterbender101: She was a big emotionless blah?

xSifuHotmanx: No.

xSifuHotmanx: I wanted to ask you myself

MasterWaterbender101: Really?

MasterWaterbender101: Since I gave you my reason for wanting to go out with you, what's your reason?

xSifuHotmanx: your smart, funny, fun to be around...and your the only one who seems to get me. heck Mai even didn't.

MasterWaterbender101: But you're one of the most popular guys in school. You could have any girl you want like Jin or Song

xSifuHotmanx: but they all have the same problem.

MasterWaterbender101: And what is that?

xSifuHotmanx: They aren't you.

MasterWaterbender101: Ok, now I'm glad you can't see ME blushing

xSifuHotmanx: XD...so Starbucks?

MasterWaterbender101: I'll see you in ten minutes.

xSifuHotmanx: last one there buys

MasterWaterbender101: I like nonfat lattes!

xSifuHotmanx: I'll make sure to order that while waiting for you

_xSifuHotmanx has logged off_

_MasterWaterbender101 has logged off_

* * *

><p>FUN FACT: While working on this, ZStar2010 and I RPed this whole thing. I was Katara and Sokka while he was Zuko and Azula.<p> 


	4. Day 4: Secret

This takes place after the Southern Raiders and before Ember Island Players.

* * *

><p>Zuko was sitting on the porch of his family's old beach home. The Gaang had arrived there earlier that evening; the beach house was the new official hideout for the Gaang because of the attack at the Western Air Temple. It was the perfect hideout; it'd been deserted for years and no one would ever think to look for them there.<p>

"Can't sleep huh?"

Zuko jumped slightly and looked around to see Katara standing behind him.

"Hey Katara."

"What are you doing up so late? Don't you and Aang have training tomorrow?"

Zuko nodded. Katara sat down next to him on the steps.

"I just have a lot on my mind." he said. "Sozin's Comet will be here in a few days and when it comes we'll be in for the fight of our lives."

Katara shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah but this will be the first time you've fought my father."

"Oh. Right."

They stared up at the stars together, both thinking about the day they have to face Fire Lord Ozai and finally put an end to the hundred year war.

"Hey Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered how I got this scar?"

Katara began to look a bit nervous and uncomfortable. "Oh, um."

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"I have thought about it a few times."

"Any theories?"

"I always thought you got it from a fight or a training accident."

This was exactly what Zuko was expecting. Everybody he met always assumed he got his scar from a fight or training accident. If only he was lucky.

"I got this scar from an Agni Kai."

"What's an-"

"It's a fight between two firebenders. Mostly a fight to the death." Zuko took a deep breath. He was about to tell Katara his biggest secret ever. As much as he didn't want to tell her, he knew he had to so that she would understand how cruel and ruthless his father was.

"When I was thirteen years old, my uncle allowed me to go to a war meeting under the condition I don't speak. I was determined to remain silent like I promised him. It wasn't until an old general spoke of a plan to use a division of new recruits as bait in an attack. I immediately stood up and spoke against this plan. I said that it wasn't right to sacrifice an entire division like that because they loved and respected our country and we couldn't betray them. Because it wasn't my place to speak my father told me that this was disrespectful. The only way resolve it was an Agni Kai. At first I thought I was going to fight the old general since I spoke against his plan but it wasn't until I got into that arena that I saw that my father was my opponent."

Katara gasped. She could tell where this was going.

"I tried to beg for mercy, I didn't want to fight him. He told me to stand and fight but when I refused he said 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.'"

Zuko closed his eyes. Talking about what happened was obviously very painful for him. He touched his scar.

"That was when he gave this to me."

Tears brimmed Katara's eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry Zuko." she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Now you know what we're up against." Zuko's eyes remained close. "Ozai will take down anyone no matter their age or even if they're related to him."

Zuko opened his eyes again and stood up.

"Feel free to tell the others. They have the right to know how cruel Ozai is."

He walked to the entrance to the beach house. When he put his hand on the handle, Katara spoke up.

"This isn't my secret to tell Zuko. It'd be better if they heard it from your lips."

Zuko sighed, turned the handle, and walked inside, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>I'm going to be honest with you guys (wait, when have I NEVER been honest? anywho) I actually felt some water works coming on while doing this oneshot because when I was working on this I needed to watch The Storm episode and no matter how many times I watch it I always feel like crying when Zuko is begging for mercy and it gets worse whenever I hear his scream<p> 


	5. Day 5: Awkward

Modern day oneshot. thanks to ZStar2010 for helpin me out with the end

* * *

><p>The warm water hitting her skin felt so relaxing after a stressful day in school. Katara wished she could just stay in the shower for more than a few minutes but she really had to get herself ready. Today was her dad's birthday so to celebrate they were going out to dinner.<p>

_Although, that isn't until another two hours. _she thought. _And it doesn't take me that long to get ready after a shower._

Katara felt excited about this thought, now she won't have to rush through her relaxation.

Another idea came to her. Sokka and their dad weren't going to be home for another hour, so maybe this would be the best time to...

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and began to do what she loved most; singing.

Katara loved singing along with her favorite songs no matter what genre, but since there was no music playing she felt more comfortable singing songs that were much more slow and calm. Despite being a seventeen year old girl, her favorite songs to sing weren't exactly sung by Ke$ha or Eminem or Beyonce or any other famous singer. No, Katara's favorite songs to sing were mostly songs from animated movies she watched as a child, mostly Disney. That was why she preferred singing when she was by herself at home. She was told she had a nice singing voice but she was still self conscious about letting people hear her voice, especially when she's singing Disney songs.

Katara was finishing singing I See the Light from her newest favorite movie Tangled when she got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around herself, and was picking up her dirty clothes. She didn't think she needed to redress herself for three reasons. Her bedroom was right next door to her bathroom, she was alone in the house so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her in only a towel, and it'd be a waste of time putting on clothes if she was going to change out of them three seconds later.

Humming softly, she left her bathroom only to feel her heart stop when she saw that she was not home alone anymore. Standing in the dining room staring right at her was her brother's friend Zuko. When he saw that Katara was in a towel he swore and quickly turned away.

"Oh man I'm so sorry!"

"What are you doing here?" demanded Katara, forgetting the fact that she was dripping wet and in a towel.

With his back still facing her Zuko answered, "Sokka invited me over! We're working on a project!"

"Where's Sokka?"

"He's not here yet! Look could you-"

"So you just walked right in?"

"Sokka told me to go ahead! He didn't think you were here! Much less taking a SHOWER!"

Katara then remembered that she was only in a towel and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Katara left her bedroom twenty minutes later, fully clothed, hair dry, and a little make up on her face (though not enough make up in the world could cover up the red on her cheeks). She was wearing a light blue top with off the shoulder sleeves, a pair of dark blue jeans with a black belt hanging off her hips Her hair was down in it's usual long waves but her bangs were pulled back. She went into her bathroom to get her mother's necklace and put it on. When Katara left the bathroom she could see Zuko in the kitchen getting a can of soda from the fridge. When he looked at her she blushed and went back to her room. She was already finished getting ready, she just still felt embarassed about Zuko hearing her sing and seeing her in a towel.<p>

There was a knock on her door and she heard Zuko say, "Katara can I come in?"

Katara reluctantly took hold of the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sorry."

"It that all you can say?"

Zuko smirked.

"Well I don't think 'take it off!' would help."

Katara facepalmed herself and Zuko laughed.

"I'm joking." he said.

Katara narrowed her eyes, looking annoyed, and looked away from him.

"If it makes you feel any better...I liked your singing."

A blush appeared on Katara's face again for the hundredth time. She looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I liked listening to you. You should totally try out for that talent show coming up."

Katara scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"I wouldn't be able to sing in front of a bunch of people. I get stage fright easily."

"Oh is that why you were freaking out earlier?"

She nodded.

"Well I doubt you have anything to be scared of. You're really good."

Katara felt her face heat up even more.

"Thank you." she mumbled.

"I better get back upstairs. Sokka and I are still working on the project."

Katara nodded again. Zuko turned to leave but before doing so he turned and said.

"I love Disney movies too."

Katara rolled her eyes and punched Zuko in the arm.

* * *

><p>FUN FACT: Believe it or not this ACTUALLY happened to me several months ago. Only instead of my brother's friend it was my sister's boyfriend and we didn't really yell at each other before I ran into my room and we didn't really talk to each other about it afterwards. What really happened was I left my bathroom, he and I looked at each other for a second before I rushed into my room with my face red and we never spoke of it<p> 


End file.
